Os dois lados do cristal
by Steffiek
Summary: Parecia um ano normal em Hogwarts, mas quando uma nova aluna que parece estar marcada pra entra no meio do ano letivo,Harry e ela descobrem um novo poder.Mas o que naum sabem eh que a garota sempre tem uma carta na manga.Mas apesar disso, serah que ela va
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:Uma nova garota

Os pingos pesados da chuva caindo do lado de fora do castelo faziam com que as vozes do salão ficassem ainda mais altas do que de costume.  
Derepente profa.Minerva entra no salaum com uma coruja em seu ombro direito e um olhar satisfatorio repleto de compreençaum enquanto lia um pergaminho indo no direçaum da mesa do professores e parando em frente a Dumbledore e lhe entregando o pergaminho a ele.Enquanto ele lia exibia o mesmo olhar de compreençaum.E taum derepente quanto a entrada da profa.Minerva Dumbledore larga o pergaminho e se levanta,imediatamente todas as vozes param,e no absoluto silencio quebrado apenas pelos pingos da chuva Dumbledore começa a falar:  
"Alunos e alunas,teremos a tranferencia de um aluno de Beauxbatons que estara chegando amanha na hora do cafe da manha.A senhorita Annie Taylor ela sera selecionada logo apos sua chegada.Podem voltar ao jantar"  
Logo apos o discurso Jack Philiphs um aluno do setimo ano da lufa-lufa mecionou conhecer Annie Taylor e dizer que eles costumavam tocar juntos em uma banda junto com Drake Bell um aluno da corvinal tbm do setimo ano que confirmara logo apos o comentario e Mary Smith,do setimo ano, e tbm aluna da Corvinal, que tbm confirmou.Logo apos Harry ouviu alguem mencionar que ela havia sofrido algum tipo de acidente com sua varinha,mas naum pode ouvir mais nada entaum voltou a sua atençaum ao seu prato quase vazio.Ao terminar subiu com Rony e Hermione o acompanhando entaum puxando assunto mencionou a tal Annie:  
"Soube que ela sofreu um acidente,algo haver com a varinha"  
"Quem, Harry?"Disse Hermione.  
"Dessa aluna de Beauxbatons que esta sendo transferida"  
"Ah."Disse a garota.  
"Soube que a varinha dela explodiu ou algo assim e derrubou tres estudantes que ficaram uma semana na ala hospitalar de la,entaum foi expulsa e por isso esta vindo para ca." Disse Rony "Que horror" Respondeu Hermione "Naum acho que foi esse tipo de acidente de que estavam falando."Disse Harry ao chegarem na sala comunal.  
"Bom vou me deitar" Disse Hermione "Eu tbm" Concorda Rony "Vc vem Harry"  
"Claro...estou indo..."

Parecia que o tempo havia voado pois harry se aprontava para o cafe da manha de sabado,onde finalmente todos saberiam quem era essa tal Annie. Harry desceu apressadamente com Ron e Mione tentando alcançalo embora ele nem se desse conta disso,estava ansioso pra ver essa nova aluna.  
Harry sentou-se e ficou olhando da mesa dos professores para a porta como todos os outros alunos.Entao a porta se abre e uma garota qual Harry naum conseguia tirar os olhos.Ela era linda:Cabelos morenos, com mechas negras e caramelo com olhos azuis e vestia um top rosa com uma alça de um lado e uma manga comprida sem-manga e uma calça jeans sem suas vestes escolares.Soh o que vinha atras da garota conseguiu tirar a atencaum de Harry dela suas malas vinham flutuando e ela naum estava com varinha nenhuma a punhos e nem ninguem mais no salaum.assim que viu Jack,Drake e Mary correu para abraça-los sorindo como se fosse o momento mais feliz que ela teve nos ultimos tempos.Entaum ela os soltou e dirigiu-se a Minerva que a esperava com o banquinho de tres pes e o chapeu seletor.Minerva apertou a mão de Annie e a apresentou:  
"Estudantes de Hogwarts essa eh Annie Taylor.Sente-se por favor Srta.Taylor"  
Annie se sentou correu os olhos pelo salaum e parou em Harry e sorriu, Harry soriu de volta nunca se sentiu daquele jeito era mais forte do que o que sentiu quando viu Cho pela primeira vez...ou ateh quando Cho o beijou... entaum Minerva pos o chapeu em Annie e Harry voltou a prestar atençaum:  
"Hum...interessante...eh... mas sem duvida voce vai para:GRIFINORIA" VEJA AQUI COMO ANNIE EH:


	2. Capitulo 2

  
Capitulo 2: 

Annie Taylor Apos a refeiçaum Annie,Jack,Drake e Mary desceram para perto do lago com seus instrumentos.Harry foi atras com Ron e Mione.Parecia que iam tocar derepete as mãos de Annie ficam envoltas em uma luz verde e os instrumentos começam a flutuar e para em seu lugar.Annie aguarra uma guitarra e toma seu lugar,Mary aguarra um baixo,e se posiciona um pouco atras de Annie a direita,Drake aguarra uma segunda guitarra e se posiciona a esquerda, tbm um pouco atras de Annie e Jack se sentou na a tocar uma musica desconhecida e entaum Annie comeca a cantar:

"You're all about joy  
But that's not who you are  
There's sadness in your heart"

"Reflections are reflections  
my love reflects your joy  
But you're pain is like a mirror  
There's a light it will destroy"

"I gave you my soul  
My laughter my light  
But you dimmed my radiance  
Your tears turned day to night"

"Reflections are reflections  
my love reflects your joy  
But you're pain is like a mirror  
There's a light it will destroy"

Entaum a musica acabou e todos iam caminhando para o castelo por que o almoco,soh restando Harry e Annie,Harry decide conversar e puxa assunto:  
"Oi" Disse Harry sentindo seu rosto ficar taum vermelho que aparentava estar fervendo.  
"Ola" Diz Annie de volta para a alegria de Harry "Ainda naum nos conhecemos naum eh"  
"Acho que naum,sou Harry Potter" Diz Harry mais aliviado por ver que a garota parecia querer conversar "Sou Annie Taylor" Diz " Vc jah deve saber, naum eh?"Acrescentou "Eh, na verdade sim." Harry ficara ainda mais aliviado ao ver que a garota naum tivera uma reacaum de surpresa ao ouvir seu nome e resolve chama-la pra almocar."Entaum vamos almocar"  
"Claro.Vamos." Responde a garota

Segunda apos o almoco Harry teve aula de feiticos,Annie naum compareceu embora o professor naum parecia ter notado.Harry tentou perguntar ao professor no fim da aula se ele havia notado que Annie naum estava la, mas Ron e Mione o arrastaram para a sala comunal da Grifinoria e começam um dialogo:  
"Harry,eh melhor ficar longe dessa garota,ela pode fazer o que quiser com esses poderes que ela tem,pode ser pirigosa."Comecou Mione  
"Eh Harry!Naum sabe do que ela eh capaz!Naum conhece a garota!"Completa Ron  
"Olha, o que eu quero fazer eh conhece-la melhor." Defende-se Harry  
"E namorar,casar, ter filhos,Mais nada neh Harry?"Brinca Ron, embora o clima na sala naum estivesse para brincadeira.  
Mione e Ron Riem, Embora o clima ficasse mais e mais tenso na sala, Harry se zanga e sobe para sua cama sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: Descoberta de um novo poder: 

A aula de poções, como sempre,parecia ter começado a anos quando finalmente acabou e todos os alunos subiram as escadas para fora das masmoras e foram almocar.Harry ainda estava zanguado com Ron e Mione por isso sentou-se com Annie, o que deixou Ron e Mione ainda mais zanguados.Antes do almoço ser servido Dumbledore se levanta, silenciando o salaum: "Alunos e alunas teremos novamente um baile de inverno, o baile sera no mes seguinte, dia 12, as oito horas e novamente os alunos que naum estaum no quarto,quinto,sexto ou setimo ano soh poderãom ir se acompanhados de um aluno desses anos." Todos os alunos voltaram a sua atençãom para a mesa e comecaram a encher seus pratos.Apos o almoco Harry foi ao banheiro dos monitores,o que havia se tornado um habito desde o quarto ano,soh que desde seu "encontro" com a murta que geme no banheiro Harry usa calção de banho para evitar outro "encontro.  
Annie ficou encostada em uma parede pensando no tal baile, quando algo eh atirado contra a janela, indo na direção de dela e Annie atravassa a parede e cai de cabeca no chaum,ficando inconciente.Quando acorda ve o rosto de Harry:  
"Onde eu estou?"Perguntou a garota ainda meio zonza "No banheiro dos munitores." Responde Harry "Vc atravessou a parede?" Pergunta ele assustado "Eh...alguma coisa acertou a janela quando eu estava encostada na parede e se eu naum tivesse atravessado teria me acertado" Responde a garota calma embora zonza "Vc naum eh um monitor, eh"  
"Er...naum..." Responde o garoto sem graca "Mas o Rony e a Hermione saum e me passaum a senha pra eu entrar aqui." Diz o garoto ainda mais sem graca "Da pra entender...parece a sala vip de Beuxbatons..." Diz Annie "Por falar nisso como vc foi parar em Beuxbatons?" Pergunta "Bem...um dia quando cheguei em casa meus pais haviam sumido e depois da morte de minha avo os assistentes sociais me leveram para um orfanato onde Madame Maximine forjou uma adocaum e me levou pra Beuxbatons" Diz a garota entristecendo "Ah..." Diz Harry se arrependendo por ter tocado no assunto.  
"Tudo bem...naum eh nada de mais"  
"Vc gosta de Quadribol?"Diz harry tentando mudar de assunto "Claro eu era a artileira do time de Beuxbatons" Diz a garota mais animada por trocarem de assunto  
"Serio?A nossa artileira vai sair do time por que esta no setimo ano, vc deveria fazer o teste"  
"Eh...acho que sim"  
"Como atravessou a parede"  
"Quando estava em beuxbatons,numa aula de feiticos,minha varinha explodiu acho que disse alguma palavra errada e acordei na ala hospitalar tres dias depois com esses poderes e...ah..aih...ouh.ah...minha...cabeça"  
Annie comeca a sentir uma dor de cabeça.  
"Vc esta bem...?"  
A voz de harry lhe pareceu distante e derepente parecia ter ido parar em beuxbatons..."Impossivel" pensou Annie pois ela via a si mesma na sala de aula mais baixa da torre norte de beuxbatons "Foi la que..."pensou Annie mas paraou quando ouviu alguem atras dela."Essa pirralha vai morrer...senaum eu eh que morro..." viu a silueta de um homem curvado,gordo,com dentes e orelhas estranhas que lembravam as de um rato embora naum visse muito bem seu rosto,entaum joga um feitico contra a janela e tudo se repete, a explosaum,o desmaio,os gritos... Derepente Annie volta a si e conta a Harry o que viu e a espresaum de Harry muda de preocupacaum para raiva:  
"Rabicho!"


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: O baile de inverno 

Parecia que a briga entre Harry,Ron e Mione nunca havia acontecido pois agora todos estavam ajudando Annie, que estava muito feliz por ter sido aceita pelo grupo.Hermione pesquisava sobre feiticos mortais-explosivos,Harry ajudava Mione perguntando todos os detalhes possiveis da visaum de Annie,e Ron sem nada fazer foleava um livro sobre dragoes.  
As semanas se passavam e eles naum descobriam nada.Houve uma pausa para eles se preocuparem com o baile Enquanto Ron levava um fora atras do outro Annie e Hermione pareciam esperar que alguem as convidase e Harry tentava reunir coragem para convidar um certo alguem...Harry decidiu parar com os rodeios e convidar a garota.  
Harry foi ate a garota e disse:  
"Quer...vc sabe...ir ao baile comigo"  
"Claro Harry, adoraria" "Entaum ter vejo la"  
"Claro"  
"Tchau"  
"Ate logo,Harry"  
Mais tarde na sala comunal da grifinoria Mione e Annie conversaum num canto perto da lareira e Ron e Harry observaum de longe enquanto conversaum:  
"Quer dizer que vc jah conseguiu um par Harry"  
"Eh" responde Harry satifeito "Quem?" Pergunta Ron indgnado por ainda naum ter consguido um par "Annie Taylor"Diz Harry ainda mais satisfeito "Afff...Vc sabe se a Mione jah tem par"  
"Vai la perguntar."Diz Harry tentando conter os risos "Ta"  
Ron vai ate a lareira e Annie sai percebendo o q vinha a seguir e senta-se com Harry.  
Ron senta-se ao lado d Mione e pergunta:  
"Mione, vc quer ir ao ba-baile...er...Comigo"  
"Ah...Claro"  
As semanas se passaram rapido mesmo com as terriveis aulas de Snape pareciam voar.Os quatro jah haviam providenciado suas vestes,Annie disse que tinha feito a propria veste,mas que era surpresa.  
Faltando apenas meia hora para o baile, Mione era a unica pessoa que havi visto o vistido de Annie.Todos os alunos da grifinoria estavam na sala comunal e algumas garotas diziam que o vestido feito por Annie deveria estar horrivel.Entaum Annie desceu com um casaco preto que cobria quase o vestido todo menos a barra azul-celeste.Os comentarios de que o vestido estava horrivel aumentaram, entaum Annie tira o casaco e deixa todos boquiabertos com seu lindo vestido sem alças de seda azul-celeste que alargava a medida que passava da cintura e terminava numa barra elegante na altura dos calcanhares, enfeitada com pedrinhas branco-transparentes como diamantes as mesmas pedras que enfeitavam a parte de cima do vestido.Dava pra ver a corrente de um colar mas naum o pingente.Annie desceu para comprimentar seus amigos e ficou ao lado de Harry,entaum todos foram saindo acompanhados de seus pares.O salão estava lindo, o teto refletia o ceu estrelado e havia muitas luzes brilhantes, embora naum demais, enfeites em formato de lua e estelas:  
"Vc esta linda,Annie." Disse Harry sinceramente "Obrigado.Vc tbm." Os dois sentiam seus rostos corarem "Quer dançar"  
"Claro"  
Uma musica lenta comecou a tocar, Harry pos mãos na cintura de Annie e Annie pos as mãos envolta do pescoço de Harry.  
Ron e Mione tbm dancam:  
"Ai vc pisou no pé,Rony"  
"Desculpa"  
"Agora entendo pq vc naum dancou no outro baile"  
Ron e Mione decidem se sentar.Annie apoiou sua cabeca no ombro de Harry.entaum os dois se fitaram por um momento e foram se aproximando para um beijo, entaum:  
"HARRY!ANNIE"  
Harry e Annie viraram as cabecas pra origem do som desapontados,era Ron:  
"O que?" Disse Harry furioso "Venhaum comer algo." Disse Ron com medo.  
"Annie,e a sua banda?" Perguntou Harry "Ah..ela vai se separar..Jack e Mary estaum no setimo ano e jah estaum deixando todos os grupos da escola a que pertencem"  
"Entaum pq vcs naum fazem audicoes para ver quem pode substitui-los?" Sugeriu Harry "Boa ideia!Vc naum gostaria de fazer o teste para..hum...guitarista"  
"Er...eu naum sei tocar, Annie"  
"Ah...mas eu posso te ensinar, que tal?" Sugeriu Annie O baile ia se arrastando e Annie pediu para a banda tocar a ultima musica com ela, eles concordaram e comecaram a tocar a musica que tocaram quando Annie chegou:

"You're all about joy But that's not who you are There's sadness in your heart"

"Reflections of reflections my love reflects your joy But you're pain is like a mirror There's a light it will destroy"

"I gave you my soul My laughter my light But you dimmed my radiance Your tears turned day to night"

"Reflections of reflections My love reflects your joy But you're pain is like a mirror There's a light it will destroy"

O baile se passou e Annie, Harry, Drake, Mary e Jack ficaram para guardar os instrumentos.Harry e Annie foram os ultimos da Grifinoria.Sentaram perto da lareira um pouco, antes de subir para os durmitorios:  
"Entaum, quando vou ter as tais aulas"  
"Podemos comecar nas ferias de natal se vc for ficar"  
"Eu tento ficar aqui o maximo de tempo possivel"  
"Sua familia naum pode ser taum ruim...pelo menos vc ainda tem alguma"  
Harry e Annie se abracam entaum se fitam mais um momento, se aproximam...e veem algo brilhando em suas vestes, tiram os pingentes de dentro de roupa:  
"Saum...Iguais"  
"Naum, eles se encaixam"  
"Onde vc conseguiu,Harry"  
"Dumbledore me deu no inicio do ano letivo, disse que eu podia prescisar,E vc?"  
"Minha avo me deu antes de morrer.Disse que era importante."


End file.
